


The Great 1968

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Major Crimes [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternative Universe - FBI, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: Written for the comment_fic prompt: "Stargate Atlantis, John Sheppard/Rodney McKay, John is an FBI agent tracking their most-wanted hacker, Rodney."While Cam Mitchell pursues the elusive Evan Lorne, John is on the trail of a hacker nicknamed the Great 1968.





	

"Hey, Mitchell, how goes your pursuit of your Great White Whale?" John poked his head into Cam's office.  
  
Cam had an array of paintings on easels along one wall and was studying them critically. "Evan Lorne is a sneaky, sneaky bastard, but I think we're getting close."  
  
"You mean Ford ran into him at an art show and was so charmed he gave the guy his phone number before Lorne walked off with a Rembrandt?"  
  
Cam grimaced. "You heard about that?"  
  
"I lost twenty bucks over that." John hung his head in mock-shame.  
  
"What about you? You found the Great 1968?"  
  
John frowned. "No. But they're sending me some new people to help out - a cryptologist named Jackson and a hacker named Carter."  
  
"Markham and Stackhouse not working out?"  
  
"They're good guys, good field agents, but they don't speak Geek like I need," John said. "You should have seen the looks on their faces when I knew that the Unsub's username is combined with Newton's birth year, Einstein's birth year, his own birth year, and 42."  
  
"The answer to life, the universe, and everything," Cam said wisely.  
  
"That's what I said. They looked at me like I was crazy." John scrubbed a hand over his face. "Good luck with the con man of the century."  
  
"The millennium," Cam grumbled. "Good luck with your Ghost in the Shell."  
  
John smiled. "Thanks." And he headed into his office.  
  
"Your hacker is a cat person," a man said.  
  
John came up short.  
  
There was a man dressed like a professor two decades his senior - lots and lots of tweed - sitting at John's desk and squinting at a computer printout.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Daniel Jackson," the man said. "This piece of scrap code that no one knows the purpose of? Not code. It's an emoticon of a cat."  
  
"Oh. That's - new."  
  
"So we've narrowed it down to people born in 1968 who love cats, and whose native language is English," Daniel said.  
  
"English?" John raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Yes. There are better cat emoticons to be had using characters from non-Latin alphabets." Daniel lifted his head, pushed his glasses up his nose. "You must be John Sheppard. Sam's right behind me."  
  
"That's good. Right. Carter. Sam. What's he like?"  
  
"She is a timely person."  
  
John spun around.  
  
The woman in the doorway had blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and was sexy as hell. She was also wearing sensible flats and carried herself the way Teyla did, and John knew she could probably kick his ass in hand-to-hand.  
  
"Excellent, Agent Carter. There's a Captain America joke somewhere in there."  
  
Sam grinned. "Yes there is. What else have you got, Daniel?"  
  
"I don't think he's American," Daniel said.  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"This Maple Leaf emoticon over here."  
  
"Why are you so good at emoticons?" John asked. Was Daniel some kind of socially awkward anime junkie?  
  
"I'm an anthropologist and linguist by trade," Daniel said. "I'm used to studying cultures. And I learned a lot about geek culture, being friends with Sam all through college."  
  
"You saying I'm a geek?" Sam asked, though fondly instead of with challenge.  
  
"Yes." Daniel smiled at her. "So, who wants to hack Canada?"  
  
"I've always found stereotypes about polite Canadians overrated," Sam said.  
  
"This guy is anything but polite," John said. "He bulldozes over everyone and everything in his path."  
  
"Then let's do it."  
  


*

  
  
Rodney stepped out of the petshop, Kelvin curled in his arms, trying to juggle the bag of organic cat food and the bag of new cat toys. Moving to a new city every few months meant constantly having to restock on feline supplies.  
  
"Hey, you need a hand?"  
  
Rodney looked up, surprised. The man standing in front of him was gorgeous - lean hips, spiky dark hair, bright eyes - and had a large cat curled across his shoulders. He had a small shopping bag in hand.  
  
"Sure," Rodney said. "Thanks."  
  
"You new here? I've never seen you around this spot before. I'm John."  
  
"Rodney. Just moved here."  
  
"Well, you found the best pet store in town. This is Abydos, by the way. He insists on coming to the store with me. Who's your fellow?" John accepted one of the bags Rodney handed him.  
  
"This is Kelvin."  
  
"Hi, Kelvin." John reached out, and Kelvin headbutted his hand affectionately.  
  
John was attractive and a cat person. Moving to New York had been a good idea after all.


End file.
